Viggo Grimborn
is the former leader of the Hunters, and the enemy turned ally of Hiccup. Biography Viggo was first mentioned in "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" by Heather when they debated as to the fate of Astrid Hofferson and her fellow dragon riders, knowing he would want them alive. In "Snow Way Out" Astrid told Hiccup and the other riders that Viggo was the true leader of the Dragon Hunters, not Ryker. According to Heather, he works in the shadows and everyone is afraid of him, including his older brother. He was mentioned again in "Edge of Disaster, Part 2" when Ryker, Dagur, and their forces failed in attacking Dragon's Edge. Viggo made his first appearance in "Maces and Talons, Part 1" when he met Dagur and Heather for the first time. He was talking about Maces and Talons when they walked in. During the meeting, one of the hunters was discovered to have been stealing from his inventory. While it appeared Viggo forgave him, the hunter was taken away to be punished. Viggo spoke to Heather alone about his knowledge of a traitor among the Dragon Hunters. Seeming to believe it was Dagur, or even Ryker, he turned to Heather for help in capturing a Flightmare. However, Viggo knew Heather was the real traitor all along and used her to lure the Dragon Riders out. The Hunters were soon able to capture the Flightmare, as well as Heather and Windshear. Viggo left the game of Maces and Talons on his abandoned ship as a challenge for Hiccup. Viggo told him Hiccup that Heather would share the same fate as the traitor/imposter does in the game. While waiting for the Dragon Riders to strike, Viggo had Heather locked up, made preparations for the Flightmare, and even played a live version of Maces and Talons with Dagur, which he won. Viggo hid among the trapped dragons where he encounters Hiccup, who was searching for Heather. His men manage to paralyze Hiccup and Toothless with the Flightmare's mist, while Viggo takes the Dragon Eye. After using the Flightmare's mist to unlock the Dragon Eye, the hunters release the dragon, giving Viggo and the Dragon Hunters a chance to escape. With the Dragon Eye back in the hands of the hunters, Viggo now sets his sites on selling and killing every dragon, including Toothless. War with the Dragon Riders Months later, in "Buffalord Soldier", Viggo had one of his ships infected with the Scourge of Odin in order to create an outbreak and a demand for the cure. Viggo (most likely using the Dragon Eye) was able to follow Hiccup and his riders, who were searching for the Buffalord to cure Astrid who was infected with the Scourge, to Odin's Respite to capture the last Buffalord. Hiccup then had Toothless threaten Viggo but Viggo threatened to have Ryker kill the Buffalord. He then agreed to let Hiccup have the cure for Astrid in exchange for the dragon. However, the Buffalord, unwilling to leave its island, inflated and escaped, causing havoc on Viggo's ship. Realizing that Hiccup knew of this, Viggo ordered Ryker to set the dragon free. In "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", Viggo later began a mining operation, using Catastrophic Quakens, to build a dragon-proof fortress on his island. However, before it was completed, the Riders managed to free the Quakens and use them to destroy the structure. Later, Viggo and Ryker arrived at the ruined stronghold. Viggo vowed that the Riders would pay for destroying it and began to realize the threat that they were to his plans. In "Family on the Edge", Hiccup and the others soon found one of Viggo's fleets hidden in a remote location, and planned to take it out. However, Dagur, who had changed his way of life, told them it was a trap Viggo set up to lure them in, but no one believed him since they thought he was still working for Viggo. The Berserker went after the fleet and proved it was a trap. He managed to take it down but was supposedly killed in the battle. Before his supposed demise, Dagur left a note for Heather telling her about Viggo's dragon auctions. Viggo soon planned an auction in "Last Auction Heroes", where he was expecting a "special guest." To make sure it went perfect, he had Ryker set up extra defences around the island. The brothers were greeted by a young man named Sir Ulgerthope, who which Viggo thought he had met before, but still let him and his valet enter the auction. Trader Johann soon showed up offering dragons as payment for safe travel in his trade. Viggo noticed the creaking floorboards on his ship and even smashed through one to check it, but found nothing. He accepted Johann's gift and let him pass. When the auction was about to start, Viggo noticed the man he was expecting in the front. Just as it began, he found the twins under one of the sheets covering a cage and realized Sir Ulgerthrope was a Dragon Rider as well. The Riders were soon all captured and Viggo took possession of Berk's gold. He made his way off, adding Toothless to the bidding list. Once the Night Fury was brought up, bids started immediately. Viggo told one of his men to get Hiccup, so he could watch his dragon be sold. The cloaked man put up the largest amount and was about to buy Toothless, until the Riders released the dragons, causing a panic and made Viggo lose his customer. He made his way to his ship with the gold he already had. When Hiccup tried to stop him, he threw the chest into the ocean. Hiccup managed to retrieve it but realized Viggo switched the chests. Hiccup was devastated for losing all of Berk's gold to the Dragon Hunters, but he still saved all the dragons. After several confrontations, Viggo invited Hiccup to meet on a remote island in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1". It was covered in blue oleander flowers, thus preventing Toothless to get close. Once he arrived, Viggo offered Hiccup a truce, depicting a map of where each would leave alone. Viggo even signed it to make it official, but Hiccup said he would think about it. Knowing Viggo didn't really want a truce, the Riders went to the nearest island on his side, believing he didn't want them to find it. There, they met the Defenders of the Wing, a tribe of dragon worshipers. However, they soon found out Viggo used the Riders as a distraction so his men could capture their great protector, the Eruptodon. Continuing war & Presumed Demise In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2", Viggo and Ryker then kept the Eruptodon aboard their ship. Viggo planned to have the Eruptodon go into it's feeding frenzy and have it awaken Dragon's Edge's volcano. At first, his plan went off without a hitch until Mala, Hiccup, and his riders arrived and used the Edge's Gronckles to bring it back to Caldera Cay. Following this event, Viggo then placed a bounty on Hiccup in "Midnight Scrum". After Hiccup and his riders crippled several of his operations in the east in "Dire Straits", Viggo became annoyed by this and decided to deprive Berk of its trade routes. Viggo thus had a Submaripper chained up to keep Trader Johann and others away. When Hiccup and the dragon riders try to free the Submaripper he placed in the straits, Ryker, Viggo, and his men came to intercept them. After Hiccup and the Dragon Raiders successfully freed the captured Submaripper, Viggo and the Dragon Hunters were overpowered and forced to flee. Following Viggo's defeat at the Straits, his hunters were patrolling an island in "The Longest Day" when they found an unknown dragon pretending to be ill. The Hunters tried to trick the dragon into thinking that they are his friends in order to bring it to Viggo. But the dragon, a Shadow Wing, managed to kill them easily with help from its pack. Viggo was then able to capture Hiccup and several of his riders when they attempted to find his and Berk's gold supply in "Gold Rush". He then spoke with Hiccup. Following that Fishlegs, Heather, and Dagur plan to rescue Hiccup and the captured riders but, their plan fails when Viggo tricked them with dragon-proof ships encased in wood. However, Dagur had a plan to best Viggo's dragon-proof ships with the new move he taught his dragon, Shattermaster, the shatter scatter. When Fishlegs and Heather played with Dagur's plan they wrecked Viggo's armada of dragon-proof ships, and rescued Hiccup and the captured riders. After that, they find the gold and bring it back to Berk. Dagur gets a share of the gold and he and his sister, Heather, leave to find their father, Oswald and re build their tribe of the Berserkers. In "Twintuition", When Ruff and Tuff go to fix Tuffnut's broken mace, Macey, at the Northern Markets they accidentally discover a secret operation the Dragon Hunters are building known as Project Shellfire. Viggo made an announcement to his hunters saying that when they complete Project Shellfire, the Dragon Riders would be destroyed along with their allies. Later Viggo warned Ryker that their camp has been infiltrated when getting news from a Hunter. The Hunters eventually capture Ruff and tie her up. So later when Hiccup came to attack their operation, Viggo had the gates open to drown Ruff. After that, Tuff was confronted by Ryker. When he got on his dragon he managed to free the dragon riders from Viggo's trap. Unknown to Viggo or Ryker, Tuff stole the plans to Project Shellfire prior to the arrival of the Riders and later showed them to the Dragon Riders. However, unbeknownst to them, Viggo's plan was already operational. At some point, Ryker and the Dragon Hunters betrayed Viggo and chose Ryker as their new leader. In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", When Hiccup and the Dragon Riders along with Stoick, Gobber, the auxiliary riders, Dagur and Heather attacked, Viggo told them that Ryker and the Dragon Hunters betrayed him. They were hesitant to trust him, but Viggo told them that he will explain to them what Shellfire is, and where the Dragon Eye is but only if they help him stop Ryker and the Hunters. So the Hiccup and his riders brought Viggo to Caldera Cay, where the defenders of the wing imprisoned him, just as Ryker sent the Shellfire to attack the Wing. With the shells of that imprisoned dragon attacking on the Wing, Viggo managed to escape with the cover of the explosions. Later, he appeared at the Edge and made a deal with Hiccup that if Viggo returns the Dragon Eye, Hiccup and the Riders will help him stop Ryker. Although Viggo keeps his end of the bargain, the riders, Dagur, and Heather are wary to trust him. For that reason, Hiccup has him locked up in the dragon stables. When Ryker and the Hunters attack, Viggo's cell and the stables get caught on fire, so Hiccup rescues him and agrees to accept his help in defeating Ryker. So when they arrive on Toothless in the middle of the sea Viggo drops his dagger into the water to attract the attention of a Submaripper. Viggo then admits to Hiccup that he learned from the Dragon Eye that the Submaripper is the natural and hated enemy of the Shellfire. Since the shellfire began battling the Submaripper the shellfire was broken free of it's imprisonment and Ryker sank to his death. Later, Viggo held Astrid hostage and threatened to kill her if Hiccup didn't give him the Dragon Eye, but Hiccup defied him and cast the Dragon Eye into the volcano. Viggo quickly chased after it and failed to prevent it from being destroyed. Now furious, Viggo planned to kill them for ruining his plans, but the ledge of the volcano upon which he was standing became unstable and he apparently fell screaming to his fiery demise yelling "No! Hiccup!" Alliance with Krogan Despite appearances, Viggo had in fact survived due to landing on a ledge, though the left side of his face was burned when he attempted to retrieve the Dragon Eye. Having formed a stronger alliance with Krogan in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher", Viggo hired a group of bandits to steal fish from the Outcast Tribe. After they failed both to obtain the fish and lost Alvin the Treacherous to the Dragon Riders, Viggo and Krogan had their leader taken away for punishment. They then began discussing how to recover the Dragon Eye from the volcano. In "Dawn of Destruction", Viggo and Krogan's forces soon attacked the edge, though Viggo lacked faith in Krogan's tactics. Viggo then retrieved the Dragon Eye from the volcano in "The Wings of War, Part 1". He then tried to use it, but it didn't work. Later, he fixed it, but while testing it, Krogan tried to attack him from the shadows. Before any of them could make the first move, all the riders and Berk's fleet attacked. Krogan sent all his Flyers to fight despite Viggo warning him that it is dangerous. After the riders defeat their army, Viggo and Krogan retreat on Krogan's Singetail, taking the Dragon Eye with them. In "Sins of the Past", Viggo, after obtaining a lens about the Bewilderbeast from Krogan, placed it in the Dragon Eye carefully-knowing it to be irreplaceable-before the pair were joined by their previously silent partner, Johann. Redemption and Death Later, Johann and Krogan betrayed Viggo and attempted to kill him by luring him into a cave and blasting the exit; however, Viggo survived. He then recruited Hiccup's help in defeating Johann and Krogan as well as reobtaining the Dragon Eye. Viggo devised a plan to use a Skrill to distract the Dragon Flyers, while Hiccup stole the Dragon Eye. The plan succeeded, though at the cost of Viggo's life so Hiccup could escape. ("Triple Cross") Later, Astrid noted the it felt strange with Viggo gone and Hiccup reminisced that the Dragon Riders had learned a lot from Viggo through their experiences with him. After Hiccup's original Inferno broke, he got many of the new ideas for his new sword from Viggo's Fire Sword when remaking it.